Drogas
by Jul Angie
Summary: Las drogas no son sólo sustancias, es algo que necesitas para vivir. ¿Cuanto te puede cambiar una persona? ¿cuando puede cambiarte una substancia? HoroxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Drogas **

**By: Jul Angie **

**Introducción**

El viento llevó esa tarde las hojas del otoño a la entrada de la iglesia de la ciudad. Dentro, el aire era aplacado por las gruesas paredes que envolvían a la gente reunida para celebrar una hermosa boda, una hermosa boda sin sentido.

La hora de decidir había llegado, después de tantos meses, tantos días y tantas horas en que habían intentado inútilmente atrasar el momento donde la inconfundible levedad de un compromiso hecho a medias se volvía el indiscutible peso de lo que era una vida unida a un ser, el indiscutible peso del matrimonio.

La cobardía se entregaba llena a todos los seres que se encontraban presencia la fatídica unión¿quién era capaz de levantarse de un cómodo sitio y decir basta¿quién?.

Allí, frente a los novios se pronunciaban las palabras finales, la frase que podría derrumbarlo todo lo que falsamente se había construido.

"_¿Acepta a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio?" _

Las manos de ambos estaban sudorosas, detrás del velo blanco los ojos grises de la novia pedían desesperadamente lo que ella no pudo hacer minutos atrás, había podido más en su corazón el temor a la deshonra del apellido que tan orgullosamente llevaba que el sufrimiento de toda una existencia.

Sólo un "_no_" podía arreglar todo aquello, podía arruinarlo todo.

La boca del novio se abrió levemente, con miedo y sin prisa, y finalmente pronunció...

Capítulo 1 

**5 de Mayo de 1988 **

Un "_buenos días niños_" fue dicho en el salón número 525 del Internado Francés para hombres a las siete en punto de la mañana.

La voz aguda de la maestra, Madame Renoir, había estremecido a sus pequeños alumnos. Sus lentes grandes, su nariz aguileña, ese lunar velludo que sobresalía en su gélido rostro muy cerca de la boca, las uñas largas y aquella vieja y malévola sonrisa daban escalofríos y paralizaban hasta al más valiente.

A los ojos de Horokeu, uno de los alumnos en aquel grado, Madame Renoir era más temible que el propio diablo. Era una bruja, fea y malvada, salida de los más monstruosos cuentos de terror, que atemorizaba a todos los niños de la Tierra.

Horokeu trataba siempre de atender, y de no pasar al frente de toda la clase para un demostración, pues estaba segurísimo de que los que no lo hacían bien eran convertidos en sapos, que le servían para sus experimentos, y los malos alumnos que eran citados después de clases en su escritorio eran utilizados en sus perversas pociones, sacándoles la sangre, cortando sus uñas o cosas similares. De solo pensarlo se helaba toda su sangre.

Horokeu Usui siempre fue un muchacho muy distraído. Sus padres lo había dejado hace aproximadamente dos años atrás en el internado para su buena educación, para que se aleje de malas influencias que habían florecido en los años 70' y aún no marchitaban, y sus padres y muchas personas más todavía tenían la esperanza de que lo hicieran a pesar de los tantos años transcurridos desde aquello.

Era muy querido por todos, siempre había demostrado altruismo y simpatía hacia todos los que conformaban la prestigiosa institución, desde el plomero que visitaba dos veces al mes el edificio, hasta el dueño del mismo.

También había detestado siempre el uniforme, a sus doce años llevaba un pantalón plomizo, camisa blanca, corbata y saco azul; se sentía demasiado elegante a su edad.

Sus mejores amigos eran dos gemelos muy diferentes. Dos muchachos muy divertidos: Yoh y Hao Asakura. Ambos tenían su edad y al igual que él cursaban 7° grado de primaria.

Horokeu siempre había querido ser un superhéroe, ya saben, de aquellos que salvan el mundo y bellas damiselas. Él imaginaba su vida futura al lado de una bella novia, salvando a las personas pobres, destruyendo a los malvados. Era tan sólo un chaval, y aún no había conocido el mundo como verdaderamente era, estaba conciente de muchas de las malas cosas en él; más creció en un hogar amoroso donde nunca faltó nada, ni amor ni dinero. Una hermosa familia conformado por mamá, papá, hijo e hija. Amaba mucho a su familia.

Yoh y Hao no tuvieron la misma opción, crecieron peleando, junto con sus abuelos y su padre, que siempre los había presionado por llevar el apellido Asakura en alto, aunque sólo eran unos niños. Su madre murió en el parto, y sus abuelos al igual que su padre eran muy exigentes. Pero a pesar de eso tampoco les faltó nunca amor ni dinero.

Horo-horo, como le llamaban sus conocidos, también tenía amigos fuera del internado. Había un muchacho que siempre veía en el parque a unas cuadras del lugar, cuando los llevaban a pasear, tenía la cabellera verde, su nombre era Liserg Dienthel. Su padre era un inglés que había venido a la ciudad con su esposa e hijo para trabajar. El pequeño Liserg estaba muy solo, al ser hijo único sufrió mucho cuando sus padres lo dejaban de pequeño para poder trabajar y jamás pudo hacer buenos amigos, porque iba de ciudad en ciudad a causa del trabajo de su padre. Pero conoció a Horokeu, Hao e Yoh, quienes lo recibieron desde el principio. Cada domingo, cuando salían a pasear iban a jugar al parque con él.

También se hizo amigo del hijo del plomero, su nombre era Manta, era un poco más amigo de Yoh que de los demás, pero fue Horo-horo el que se acercó primero al muchacho, lo veían de vez en cuando. Pero el día siempre era divertido al lado del pequeño rubio.

Otro de sus amigos era un chico llamado Chocolove, era muy gracioso. Él paseaba por los jardines del internado sin que nadie lo supiese, hasta que un día lo encontraron y le prometieron no decirlo jamás a nadie. Nunca supieron nada más de él que su nombre, pero eso no importaba cuando había amistad ¿cierto?.

La vida de todos se fue desarrollando con cierta felicidad. Pero no contaban con que el tiempo, cruel como siempre, los cambiaría, crecerían.

"Joven Usui" Madame Renoir le llamaba desde su escritorio. La voz aguda de la mujer parecía más irritada de lo normal.

El chico se distrajo en sus fantasías sobre la bruja Renoir, como él la llamaba. Poco después de que Horo había inventado el apodo, como era de suponerse, todos en el internado empezaron a llamarla así, incluso algunos profesores. Y desde que Madame Renoir supo quien había sido el responsable de semejante irrespetuosidad, buscaba cualquier excusa para llamarle la atención.

La infantil mujer pensó "_Hoy es el día_" y dijo casi riendo de felicidad.

"_Horokeu Usui, quiero verlo en el salón después de clases, para hablar en privado acerca de su conducta"_

El mundo se había quebrado frente al niño de ojos azabaches, como un cristal que cae al suelo. Sólo su imaginación podía saber que sucedería allí; podía bien convertirlo en un sapo grotesco como también podía asesinarlo y utilizar sus órganos agonizantes para una poción, y nadie nunca jamás sabría del pequeño Horo.

El timbre anunció el primer receso, luego vino la clase de literatura, luego el último receso y la clase de matemática. Y a pesar de las horas transcurridas no podía dejar de pensar en el salón 525, y en el laboratorio maligno que de seguro tenía guardado allí Madame. El horror se apoderó de sus pupilas cuando sonó la última campanada, era hora de ver a la bruja. Hao e Yoh habían tratado inútilmente de darle todo el ánimo posible, pero los oídos del chico estaban cerrados.

Con paso lento se acercó al salón 525 del Internado Francés, sus pasos hacían eco en su cabeza, y con miedo estiró la mano y tocó. Esperando un corto tiempo decidió que no había nadie y se dispuso a irse el pequeño cobarde.

Detrás de la puerta la voz de Madame le llamó, indicando que pasara. Con terror abrió la puerta, esperando ver sus pociones, un caldero hirviendo y su rostro naturalmente azul, como las brujas de su imaginación. Pero ¡qué decepción! Cuando vio a la mujer sentada frente al escritorio y sólo hablo y hablo, poniendo en su archivo permanente una muy mala nota, y ¿qué más? Se preguntaba Horokeu, entonces estaba seguro que los adultos tenían muy mala creatividad para vengarse. Después de madia hora y unos minutos más, salió sonriente. Desde entonces se juró a si mismo jamás volver a temer a nadie, pues nadie podía hacerle tanto mal como él esperaba. Al menos eso creyó entonces.

El tiempo había pasado, era un cinco de mayo de 1988, lo recordaba bien. Ya tenían alrededor de dieciséis años, era un día lluvioso cuando una limosina negra se estacionó frente a la entrada del internado.

Horo pasaba por allí cuando vio a dos personas salir de allí, uno era un hombre de apariencia temible, el otro era un muchacho, cubierto por un impermeable y un paraguas negro. La directora salió a recibirles, haciéndolos pasar.

Era al parecer un nuevo alumno del Internado para hombres Francés. Los pasos sonaron ese día más fuerte de lo común, era un domingo y casi todos los alumnos habían salido a pasear. Horo, enfermo, se quedó.

Subían hasta la oficina de la directora. El chico se quedó en recepción por órdenes de su padre. Quitándose el impermeable y guardando el paraguas.

La curiosidad lo invadió casi por completo y bajo silenciosamente y se sentó en uno de los escalones para poder verlo.

Era un joven delgado y de piel muy blanca, de pelo negro que caía mojando su ropa y de unos ojos miel que pronto notaron que alguien lo observaba. Pero esos ojos indiferentes al notar su presencia volvieron a revisar el lugar, ignorando a Horo.

Pasaron horas, minutos o segundos en que estuvo viéndolo ver el vestíbulo. El silencio que se formó era molesto, y por primera vez no sabía que decir, no tenían ganas de hablar.

"_Len"_ Le llamaron de la dirección, él de ojos miel vio a Horokeu un momento, como despidiéndose y fue donde su padre le llamaba.

Horo-horo lo siguió hasta que la puerta se cerró cuando entró y se acercó para escuchar que era lo que decían, pero de seguro se hubiese escuchado en todo el colegio un par de gritos que se pronunciaron después.

-_Joven Tao, tome asiento por favor- _El ruido de la silla recorriéndose hizo que supiera que lo había hecho, se oían los dedos de la vieja directora golpear en el escritorio de roble, estaba impaciente, enojada, fatigada.

_-Su padre me acaba de informar de su condición, y del motivo de su repentina llegada- _

La voz estaba plasmada de repugnancia.

_-Realmente lo admiro, Señor Tao, por tener todavía la esperanza en este mal hijo- _Una de las cosas que Horo había aprendido es que nunca era bueno juzgar tan rápidamente a una persona, y menos dejarse llevar por comentarios ajenos. Al parecer la directora no había aprendido eso a pesar de sus años.

_-Usted¿qué sabe acerca de mí para decir que soy un mal hijo?- _La voz alterada y furiosa del joven, hizo hervir a la directora y a su padre.

_-Eres un insolente por hablar así a la directora, Len. Te he prohibido que hablaras- _El Señor Tao estaba furioso también, aquello era ya un griterío.

_-Tu no puedes prohibirme nada¿entiendes?- _

_-Pero ¡qué descaro!-_ La directora tampoco había aprendido a que no debía inmiscuirse en asuntos familiares. Pero con ese pequeño y nada acertado comentario habían cesado los gritos.

-_Estimada señora, desde ahora este malagradecido está bajo su cargo. No la culparé si es que le impone algún castigo o lo que usted desee, si va a aprender a ser una persona respetable con malos tratos, que así sea- _Luego dijo fríamente- _Adiós Len-_

Len antes de que la puerta se abra le dijo: -Me dejarás, aún siendo tu hijo-  
-Entiéndeme de una vez Len, tu ya no eres mi hijo. Y sólo te dejo en esta institución por petición de tu madre y tu hermana. Por mí te hubiese llevado a un orfanato- 

Esas serían las últimas palabras del padre de Len, las últimas que Len escucharía en años de su familia.

Horo se había apartado de la puerta el momento justo, escondiéndose detrás de un gran planta que adornaba la entrada a la dirección.

Ya habían llegado sus compañeros, pero no quiso buscar ni a Hao ni a Yoh, sólo quería seguir escuchando, saber porqué el muchacho había ganado la indiferencia de su padre y la repugnancia de la directora¿qué crimen podía haber cometido?.

El ruido no lo dejó escuchar más, sólo lo vio salir con la cabeza baja, con una maleta que no había visto en su mano derecha y su nuevo uniforme en la izquierda.

Lo vio subir las escaleras sin decir palabra. Lo siguió sin prestar atención a nadie, y entró al fin al cuarto número 86, situado en el cuarto piso del edificio principal.

Estornudó un par de veces y volvió a su cama, pensando en el nuevo, su nombre Len Tao. Pero algo en él le llamaba la atención: su desgracia, su indiferencia, sus ojos, su voz...no lo sabía bien, pero lo averiguaría pronto. ¿Quién era Len Tao en realidad?.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola queridos lectores, este fic tiene pensado más capítulos, pero depende de ustedes si quieren que actualice, mande su comentario o simplemente digan: Actualiza. Es suficiente para mi, saber que por lo menos cinco personas leen esto hará que el fic continúe.

Espero que les guste:

Jul


	2. Chapter 2

**Primera Parte:**

**El Gato sin voz **

Siento que nací ayer, que a través de los caminos que trazamos, soy más joven que nunca, que a tu lado vuelvo a sentirme un niño, que dejo de vivir bajo las sombras de las expectativas, bajo las sombras de mentiras propias y ajenas, que de alguna misteriosa forma…soy libre.

Pero esa libertad que siento no es otra cosa que una mentira más, que bajo las capas de mi piel me aprisiona…la libertad es una cadena que me ata a ti y a mis elecciones. Este cambio en nuestras vidas no es cambio tal, pero reconocerlo es reconocer también que tomamos una decisión equivocada, por ello es mejor callar.

El aire se ha convertido de repente en una mezcla de tu arrepentimiento con el mío, uniéndose a éste frío maldito que me hace temblar entre tus brazos.

Mientras los paisajes cambian y se deforman por las ventanas, tengo el error de idealizar el pasado…recuerdos, memorias perdidas y confundidas, formas de la felicidad que nunca existió.

¿Cómo llegué a este punto…? ¿Quién me empujó a quedar empapado de vacíos e ideas irreconciliables? A congelarme en los brazos de alguien a quien no desprecio, pero tampoco necesito, a tratar de llenar mis faltas con faltas extrañas, para que por un breve momento parezcan desaparecer.

Adormilado, el escenario en que me encuentro es un sueño del que deseo despertar, los sonidos llegan como un débil eco, Horokeu susurra en mi oído y de nuevo me golpeo con la realidad, me desespero, quiero llorar, correr, salir; sus ojos piden respuestas que no pienso dar, los ignoro y vuelvo a ahogarme en mi estupor.

No sé cuanto falta para llegar, no sé si quiero llegar. Un grito rompe la barrera de mi ensoñación, estamos en una de las paradas que debemos hacer en nuestro viaje, pero prefiero fingir que estoy dormido de nuevo.

Quiero cerrar los ojos y pensar en tiempos mejores, pensar en sonrisas y caricias, en el sol, la playa, el mar y la gente que me importaba. Sólo quiero recordar lo bueno y lo dulce, pero el sentir que empiezo a vivir del pasado me aturde, me cansa, me decepciona y sé bien que no debo hacerlo porque nada, absolutamente nada será como antes.

Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido, algo caliente amortigua mi cabeza, quizás un hombro.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado o si acaso he soñado, sin embargo me siento cansado y con más frío, seguramente tiemblo pues siento dos brazos rodearme. Horokeu intenta decirme algo que no alcanzo a asimilar, aún no entiendo si estoy medio dormido y medio despierto y los sonidos llegan a mí como un débil eco, pero llego a oírle.

Recuerdos…recuerdos…mi madre…mi madre…no recuerdo el nombre de mi madre, pero si acaso creería recordarlo probablemente sería el nombre equivocado. Los recuerdos son las cenizas que deja el tiempo, el viento se las lleva y las trae, unas veces más otras veces menos, cada vez menos…

A veces pienso que su nombre nunca importó, como el mío o el de todos ellos, porque son parte de los límites del tiempo.

La mayor parte de mi vida son acontecimientos sin importancia, quizás los más valiosos, que se dieron en la Gran Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas, donde nací, donde mi hermana nació, donde nacieron mis padres y a donde me dirijo a recomenzar lo que siempre estuvo ahí.

Mi vida no fue difícil, era niño, rodeado de lujos y comodidades que ya no poseo. Aún siento las manos de mi madre acariciar mi cabello, o la voz de mi hermana cantando en la sala cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba, los amables ojos de Marion cuando hacía alguna travesura y el olor fresco del jardín…

Son pálidas formas difuminadas en mi mente, que trato de mantener el mayor tiempo posible, espero que nunca se esfumen.

Jun, mi hermana, era un ángel muerto vestido de seda…frágil, dulce y melodiosa, virtuosa para la música, solitaria y melancólica se refugiaba en el piano para acallar sus fantasmas con sus propias manos y su propia voz.

Era dulce como mamá, tenía la presencia de papá y una extravagancia que todos los miembros poseíamos a nuestro modo. Su cuello largo rodeado de perlas, sus vestidos y sus guantes de seda eran muy extraños en los años que nos había tocado vivir, su silueta delgada y pálida, una muñeca enfermiza con sus delgadas y largas piernas envueltas en medias de punto y el rostro más que serio, era melancólico y nostálgico. Poseía una clase de belleza que nunca más vería en ningún lado, y lo más importante, es que me quería como sólo se quiere a uno mismo. En su tocador, parada por un soporte especialmente hecho para ella, estaba su más preciado y adorado objeto: su muñeca.

Si bien era una muñeca particularmente fea, también era muy antigua y su valor debía ser alto, pero eso no explicaba el porqué la quería tanto, hasta que una noche me contó que la abuela se lo había regalado.

Algo que espero jamás olvidar fue la canción que desde niños cantaba cuando estaba sola o cuando sólo estaba yo.

_Mira a lo lejos extraño,_

_Que pronto vendrán las criaturas del mar_

_Mira hacia arriba y verás _

_Las estrellas fugaces pasar,_

_Cierra los ojos después _

_Y entonces deberás esperar _

_Para que una de ellas te toque_

_Y por fin serás _

_Quien alumbra las noches de verano_

_Y juega con las sirenas,_

_Recuerda que si eres paciente extraño_

_La estrella te tocará. _

_Espera extraño que pronto vendrá,_

_Espera que ya te tocará. _

Pienso que en las noches anhelaba tocar las estrellas y desvanecerse en el aire, tenía una triste sonrisa cuando miraba el cielo, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde.

Mi madre ha sido todo...mi único amor, no puedo siquiera imaginar querer a alguien como alguna vez la quise a ella, amorosa, delicada…perfeccionista y distante, poseía una voz serena y pausada cargada de una vivencia que no conozco.

Mientras la pálida y delgada figura de mi hermana se lucía con perlas y seda, mamá adoraba los sombreros grandes y extraños sobre su cabeza, y frente a su rostro tranquilo caía siempre un velo de adornos o perlas unidas por un fino hilo. Su andar y sus ademanes eran rígidos y disciplinados, jamás podría olvidar el sonido que el taco de sus zapatos hacían al bajar por las afiladas escaleras de mármol con total naturalidad.

Ella jamás tenía algo que le agradara sobretodo, ni una canción, un plato o un color, sólo los altos zapatos de tacón, negros y cerrados que hacían ver sus pies diminutos.

Marion era la encargada de la cocina y la limpieza general, era como una hermana más, huérfana llego a mi casa con quince años recién cumplidos buscando trabajo, consiguió una familia.

La rutina amortiguaba los problemas, los ocultaba de los de extraños y algunas veces también de nosotros mismos, momentos de felicidad pasajera y de risas compartidas quedaban suspendidos sobre los vacíos y las tormentas que se avecinaban con más fuerza.

Ahora en cuanto a mi padre, quisiera poder expresarme de la misma manera que lo hice anteriormente, pero las circunstancias son muy diferentes.

Los únicos recuerdos de mi padre son llamadas cortas que decían estar siempre ocupado y viajando. Sus asuntos de negocios lo apartaron de nosotros tres durante doce años, él volvió finalmente para quedarse. La noticia de su permanencia en la mansión fue la peor que recibí desde la muerte de mis abuelos maternos. Ni mi madre, cuyos últimos años se dedicó a dilapidar ambas fortunas con amantes de turno, ni mi hermana ni yo, recibimos la noticia con agrado.

Nunca había sentido nada por ese hombre, jamás había hablado más de tres oraciones con él y siempre me produjo una sensación de asfixia las pocas horas que estaba los fines de semana, y ya de por sí esas horas eran insoportables, vivir cada día sería una pesadilla.

Pero lo intenté, cuando volvió intenté llevarme bien pues era mi padre al fin y al cabo, más todo esfuerzo fue inútil.

Su voz, su mirada y hasta su forma de caminar me asqueaba; su presencia en mi casa, dentro de mi familia me producía una total aversión y, de alguna extraña manera miedo. Le tenía pavor, mucho pavor; no quería y evitaba estar en la misma habitación con él. Ese miedo bien podía con el paso del tiempo volverse indiferencia, cariño u odio, pero para que cualquiera de estas dos últimas surgiera, se necesitaba un detonante y un día nada especial la bomba inició la cuenta regresiva. Nunca supe porqué había dejado el trabajo, tampoco quise averiguar, era un hombre misterioso de mirada sombría que vigilaba constantemente a Jun y a mí, poniéndonos muy nerviosos. Mamá se tuvo que acostumbrar a las constantes peleas y a los gritos que de vez en cuando la mandaban a la calle. Marion empezó a trabajar mucho más que antes porque el señor nunca estaba satisfecho y mi hermana adelgazó más gracias a las depresiones que le causaba su nueva soledad ya que no tenía permitido salir a ningún lado a parte del colegio.

Entre los muchos "defectos" de mi padre debo destacar algunos que marcarían el rumbo de los acontecimientos durante muchos años y aún ahora marcan mis decisiones. Mamá sabía que él no sólo no la quería a ella, sino que a ninguna mujer. No quiero decir que era homosexual, ya que tampoco gustaba de ningún hombre, mi padre gustaba de jóvenes, adolescentes con cuerpos de niños. Sé que ella pensaba que era un degenerado en sus inclinaciones, pero jamás creyó que fuera a llegar tan lejos, me dijo tiempo después de que yo me enterase de ello de la peor manera posible, algo que relataré después.

No sé si decir gracias a Dios o a qué, mi padre no volvió a la casa sino hasta después de que mi hermana, a pesar de seguir en el colegio, fuera físicamente toda una mujer. Pero yo no tuve esa suerte, tan sólo tenía quince años de edad.

Mi única preocupación en mi perfecta vida era el de no encontrarme con mi padre al llegar a casa. Ese último medio año escolar siempre encontré alguna excusa para estar fuera hasta pasada la medianoche o no volver hasta el día siguiente.

Pero ese verano mis salvadores, dos amigos desde la infancia viajaron, como era usual, dejándome sin otra salida que quedarme en casa. Mientras mi martirio se hacía más grande, mamá y Jun empacaban para asistir a la boda de mi prima, a la que mi padre no quiso ir.

Al principio traté con increíble esfuerzo convencerlas, persuadirlas de que me llevaran con ellas, más insistieron que mi deber de hijo era acompañar a papá en tanto que tenían un viaje que iba a ser aburrido. Ningún _pero_ pudo con la terquedad de la Sra. Tao y me quedé.

Para entonces yo ya añoraba el Sur, su gente y su cultura. Ese verano iba a ser el último en la ciudad de las Almas Perdidas, nos mudaríamos a nuestra casa en la capital de La Mar, y pensaba en ello como un nuevo comienzo, como un "borrón y cuenta nueva" y eso incluía mi relación padre-hijo.

Recuerdo haber sentido un gran escalofrío recorrer desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda baja cuando mamá y Jun subían al avión e instantáneamente vi a mi padre parada al lado mío, creo que ya desde entonces supe que algo andaba definitivamente mal.

Más tarde me encontré mirando de cuando en cuando al reloj de pared de la sala, mientras simulaba ver televisión, por alguna extraña razón no quería dormir antes que "él", ahora estoy casi seguro que esa razón desconocida no solamente era miedo, sino también era intuición.

Pude sentir al día siguiente como me miraba y siempre estaba donde yo estaba, como me analizaba y ésta acción me hacia estremecer, y como mi ya no tan disimulado temor, que se incrementaba con la soledad de la mansión, parecía complacerle. Me asechaba y no debía fiarme, pero más de una vez llegué a pensar que era sólo paranoia sin fundamentos, pero a pesar de pensar constantemente eso mismo, el miedo no se disipaba.

Los tres primeros días fueron los más tensos, eran el silencio antes del grito que sabes que sucederá o como el tiempo que transcurre antes de que alguien se decida a dispararte. Claro que en ese entonces no sabía tan bien como ahora.

Las noches eran largas horas donde no podía despegar mis ojos de la puerta y con el amanecer caían por fin mis párpados y aún así, mis sueños eran pesadillas que amenazaban con ser reales cualquier momento.

Esa extraña sensación de que vivía con un monstruo, sabiendo que era un ser humano, no hacía más que incrementar cada día y ella me reducía a un niño asustadizo y torpe. Esa idea me obsesionó por completo, aquellas desagradables setentaisiete horas las pasé vigilando sus pasos y mi espalda.

Setentaisiete horas de quietud dolorosa y alarmante, donde sólo esperaba lo que debía suceder, sin sospechar siquiera que era aquello. Pero ese pensamiento pasivo de que algo _debía_ suceder junto con una insana curiosidad hizo que me resignara desde el principio y no lo evitara ni lo buscara, me resignó a esperar con cautela, nada más.

Ojeroso, desaliñado y cansado vi la primera luz del cuarto día atravesando mi ventana, la noche aún jugaba con el resplandor del sol que recién despertaba y parecía anunciar que a partir de aquí las cosas serían totalmente diferentes, que darían un gran giro.

El jardín aún oscuro me recibía con los aromas nocturnos que poco a poco iban desapareciendo, los árboles saludaban con el viento suave de verano, el polen entraba a mis fosas nasales y estornudaba de vez en cuando, y sin darme cuenta empecé a cantar la canción que Jun me había enseñado.

Recuerdo haber experimentado una gran tranquilidad mientras recorría los jardines de la mansión Tao las primeras horas del día, aún no eran ni las cinco de la mañana y el silencio sumía la tranquila ciudad que pronto volvería a ser tan viva y bulliciosa como siempre.

Marion había despertado y preparaba afanosa el desayuno con los ojos rojizos todavía; el olor de la comida llegaba hasta mí mientras su rubia cabeza sobresalía por una de las ventanas de la cocina.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo sumí me mente en los lacios cabellos de Marion, sin embargo mi presencia no le era incómoda ni indiferente, con bochorno me miraba de reojo y yo seguía perdido entre la mata de cabellos sobre su cabeza ovoide. Después, dejándola salir por la ventana me informó que el desayuno ya estaba listo, que entrara a la casa mientras ella llamaba al señor.

Yo entré desganado siendo consciente del reciente bullicio que se había formado por toda la avenida y por la ciudad. Entre por la puerta trasera y avanzando por los pasillo ófricos llegué al comedor, donde mi padre ya se encontraba sentado, lo cual me sorprendió.

Ese desayuno aquellos ojos agudos y estrictos no hacían más que mirarme. Yo trataba, bajo la presión de su mirada de comer todo rápidamente mientras él no probó bocado, ordenando a Marion que se llevara lo que llamó _porquería_. Diferente a lo que esperaba siguió sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, seguramente esperando que yo terminara de comer.

Recuerdo con exactitud cómo me hacía sentir esa contemplación minuciosa, los nervios se descontrolaron tanto que mis manos no podían sostener los cubiertos sin temblar en el proceso.

Desde el instante en que sus ojos me atraparon me sentí un prisionero suyo. Él sabía de mi nerviosismo y sonreía descaradamente al ver tiritar cada célula de mi cuerpo ante su presencia y su victoria había sido concretada al saberme preso de su gélida cárcel invisible.

Fue entonces que comprendí que los anteriores tres días, que el suspenso de aquellas interminables setentaisiete horas había sido intencional, y que era parte del proceso de encarcelamiento que resultó siendo todo un éxito.

Mientras él se apoderaba de mis sentidos, en mi mente sólo había espacio para el miedo, la paranoia y la resignada idea de que algo _debía_ pasar. Ahora solamente era consciente de sus pasos, sus movimientos, su respiración, de _él_.

El espacio de tiempo mientras mi padre sonreía y yo desayunaba, sentí impotencia, pues todo lo que había soportado los últimos días era lo que él precisamente quería y yo caí como un estúpido, ya dependiente del temor había dejado de pensar fríamente y mis reacciones se convirtieron en adrenalina y nada más.

Sumido por completo entre mis sentimientos de impotencia y de un auto-reproche no me di cuenta de que Marion se había llevado mi plato y desapareciendo por completo de la casa, me había dejado con el _monstruo_, que se dirigió a mí con paso lento y seguro y no lo advertí hasta que tuve su gran mano agarrando mi cuello firmemente, como se agarra a los gatos, y fue allí donde pasé de sentir ese miedo cauteloso a verdadero terror.

Mamá y Jun volvieron, fuimos a recibirlas al aeropuerto, estaban muy felices y agitaban mucho las manos al saludarnos, cuando llegaron con nosotros no paraban de hablar de lo fantástico que les había ido y de lo hermosa que estaba mi prima.

El señor Tao o papá, como se me obligaría a llamarle, las abrazaba y reía con ellas, mientras que yo me sentía ajeno a toda aquella alegría. Por un lado deseaba que todo estuviera bien, que pareciera como siempre, una vida de cuento donde un "Vivieron felices para siempre" rezara al final y dar por cerrado ese horrible capítulo de mi vida, pero por otro lado no quería ser hipócrita, ni un mentiroso, ¿qué pasaría cuando pregunten si me encuentro bien o cómo me fue mientras ellas estaban de viaje? ¿Qué debería decir, qué debería hacer? ¿Mentirles sería una opción? Y como predicho Jun se dio cuenta de algo andaba mal, muy mal e hizo la pregunta que yo no deseaba contestar ni podría hacerlo.

-Ren, querido ¿estás bien?- Un breve instante me dispuse a contarlo todo, a señalar un culpable, pero de nuevo el me miró, atrapándome en la prisión invisible que tanto temía.

Entonces, y como sería después, de mis labios no salió respuesta. Sólo pude con gran esfuerzo asentir con un movimiento de cabeza que pareció apaciguar un poco la preocupación de mi hermana.

"Hable ahora o calle para siempre" y yo…callaría para siempre.

Podía haber dicho lo sucedido a partir del cuarto día de la fatídica semana, haberlo gritado si era posible; pero era ahí el problema, es que simplemente _no era posible,_ desde ese cuarto día yo había perdido definitivamente la capacidad de hablar, desde aquel último y gran grito yo no había podido pronunciar palabra alguna.

¡Cómo no hubiese deseado decírselos y alejar a ese hombre de mi, de mi familia, de mi vida entera.

Yo sabía cuál era la razón de mi resiente pérdida, era porque aún tenía miedo y aún sentía todo lo que pude haber sentido los últimos siete días. La filosofía del miedo y la esclavitud que conllevaba hacia el objeto que lo producía era la que regía mi vida y mis actos recientemente, las amenazas dichas aún flotaban en el aire y sabía que él podía cumplirlas sin esfuerzo alguno.

No lo soporté y me convencí de que el trato era justo, mi voz y mi silencio a cambio de las lágrimas de mi familia, a cambio de meses y años de lucha y quizás incluso de pobreza, a cambio de su decepción y tristeza; inclusive, a cambio de nuestras vidas.

Terminé aceptando decidiendo callar y ocultar, a cambio de la promesa silenciosa de hacer felices a mi hermana y a mi madre.

Después de que hubiese agarrado mi cuello y empezar a sentir terror de él y saber que el silencio en la mansión era una mala señal, quise soltarme de es agarre poco delicado que se volvía cada vez más apretado, dejándome sin aire.

Trataba en vano de decir "¡Basta!" de gritar "¡suéltame!" Pero me faltaba aliento para poder dar siquiera un quejido, recurrí a mis manos. Me volví un poco y di un puñete a su cara, era débil, muy débil, pero fue lo suficiente para que me suelte un poco la garganta y gritar a todo pulmón: "¿Qué diablos te pasa? Imbécil ¡Suéltame!"

Ya enojado por mi resistencia me soltó y me golpeó, su puño cerrado directo a mi mandíbula, tan fuerte que me tiró contra la mesa del comedor. No toqué mis labios pero supe que sangraba, no alce mi miraba pero supe que él me observaba con odio.

Entonces inevitablemente pensé "¿por qué? ¿Es acaso no soy su hijo?" Tenía que pensar, no podía dejar que sus ojos me apresaran de nuevo, decidí que debía salir de la casa lo antes posible pero ¿cómo? Tenía que correr, no había otra opción.

Miré ambas salidas, la puerta principal estaba demasiado lejos, me alcanzaría antes de llegar, la de la cocina estaba a sólo unos metros y salía al jardín, si se atrevía a hacer algo en el jardín yo podría gritar y alertar a la gente que caminaba por la calle. Y corrí, atravesé la puerta a la cocina, no miré atrás pero los pasos pesados de mi padre me seguían muy de cerca, esa distancia se fue acortando gracias a sus largas piernas, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, el sonido de las pisadas me torturaba lentamente y el terror no desaparecía; finalmente me tomó del cuello de mi camisa negra y me volteó, yo estaba dispuesto que golpearlo de nuevo cuando vi que había agarrado algo más, el brillo de aquel cuchillo de carne que utilizaba Marion para despedazar los trozos más grandes, me paralizó por completo. La situación había salido de control, el rostro desencajado de mi agresor y su mirada de locura me decía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso de clavar el cuchillo en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Instintivamente tapé mi boca para no gritar de la impresión, si gritaba estaría perdido.

Lo más probable es que hubiese sido una amenaza, pero en esa situación no importaba si lo era o no, estaba en peligro de todos modos.

Con un dedo me señaló que no hiciera ningún ruido, lo puso sobre sus labios y con esa mismo dedo perfiló mi nariz y mis pómulos, yo aún tenía mi mano sobre mi boca, temblaba mucho y mis ojos, normalmente inexpresivos, demostraban todo lo que podía estar sintiendo, de alguna extraña manera ya no era dueño de las acciones de mi cuerpo.

Tomó mi muñeca y la bajó para que mi boca quedara libre, luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad me jaló en dirección a las escaleras. En un acto reflejo me resistí, entonces rápidamente se puso detrás de mí, poniendo el filo del cuchillo sobre mi garganta, ahora sí que podía decir que estaba asustado y no sabía las intenciones de aquel hombre.

-Tranquilo- Me dijo al oído, su voz sonaba tan distinta a la que siempre escuchaba, parecía alguien totalmente diferente a mi padre, era el _monstruo_ al que yo tanto temía.

Luego agregó:

-Te gustara, te lo prometo- Esas palabras hicieron que imaginara que era lo que quería de mí y mi conclusión me dejó un vacío inmenso en el pecho, un vacío que me oprimía, me ardía y me dolía. Una gran tristeza hizo que sollozara un poco mientras que cada peldaño subido me destrozaba por dentro, deseando que jamás se terminaran las escaleras de mármol en cuyo reflejo mi rostro pálido y ensangrentado me parecía más desagradable que nunca.

Mis pies se movían por voluntad del cuchillo pegado a mi cuello y mis manos no se movían por lo mismo, mis ojos se batían y luego se quedaban en un punto fijo mientras la colonia fuerte y nauseabunda de mi padre llegaba hasta mis fosas nasales, dándome ganas de vomitar.

Una pregunta rondó en mi cabeza mientras era guiado hacia el piso superior, ¿dónde estaba Marion? ¿Por qué había desaparecido tan de repente? ¿O es que en mi letargo mi padre la había mandado a algún lado, para así poderse quedar conmigo a solas? Sabía que esto último era lo más probable, y que si él realmente había planeado esto yo estaba perdido y Marion no volvería en unas horas para hacer el almuerzo.

Traté con esfuerzo de tranquilizarme un poco, tenía que salir de esa situación, tenía que dejarlo inconsciente o imposibilitado de seguirme y salir de la mansión, después vería que hacer, pero primero debía alejarme del peligro. Observé con satisfacción, ya en los primeros escalones, que mi faz había vuelto a ser tan fría como siempre, sino sabía lo que sentía entonces sería más difícil para él controlarme a su antojo.

Los corredores parecían estrecharse delante de mí cada vez más, parecían oscurecerse y tragarnos en su lobreguez, algo parecido a la claustrofobia me invadía mientras luchaba por mantenerme lúcido y alerta, así llegamos al cuarto principal donde dormían mi padre y mi madre, no creí que sería tan descabellado para hacerlo en el cuarto de mi madre, frente su retrato, pero sin duda me equivoqué.

Sus ojos ardían en un fuego invisible, su boca se deformaba en una extraña sonrisa, cerró la puerta con el cuchillo frente mío. Quería ocultarme, escapar; en un momento de distracción mientras aseguraba la puerta corrí hasta la ventana para abrirla y gritar, él me tapó la boca fuertemente para que no dijera nada.

-Parece que no puedo confiar en ti- Me dijo- No eres un buen chico que digamos ¿no?- Con el cuchillo me acariciaba el cuello y el pecho, me pareció tan enfermizo y perverso- Pero aprenderás a serlo- No pude más y mordí su mano fuertemente, hasta el punto de tener en mi boca el metálico sabor de su sangre.

Mientras tiraba el objeto filoso y se agarraba la mano yo fui hasta la puerta, estaba con seguro, apenas pude quitarlo unos brazos fuertes me tiraron a la cama.

Un golpe, otro golpe y otro más me aturdieron, no podía abrir mis ojos y el colchón bajo mío se movía frenéticamente junto con el rechinar de la cama por la potencia de esos golpes, yo sin embargo no sentía dolor alguno, sólo pensaba en irme de allí.

Saqué fuerza de algún lugar y con un patada lo aleje un poco de mí, chocando con el tocador de mi madre, antes de poder levantarme el ya se había situado frente al umbral de la puerta, sin lugar donde ir me quiso agarrar con impulso, fui lo suficientemente rápido para meterme debajo de la cama, el líquido carmesí sobre mi rostro no me dejaba ver por completo y hasta limpiarlo un poco pude ver las dos grandes manos sujetando mis tobillos y jalándome para afuera.

Trataba en vano de agarrarme de las patas de la cama y luego de las maderas, tanta fue mi desesperación que aún oigo el sonido horrible que hacían mis uñas sobre las maderas del piso en el intento de salvarme. Cuando estuve a su alcance de nuevo el me sostenía con un mano del brazo y con la otra volvía ante mí el arma letal.

-¿Así que quieres jugar rudo, eh? – Yo me encogía y temblaba, estaba muy débil, sus ojos me miraban directamente mostrándome lo que yo nunca había visto en otros, y esas nuevas sensaciones me aterrorizaban más que antes, yo abría la boca pero ya no podía decir nada, estaba petrificado- ¡¿eh?!- Gritó zarandeándome, fue entonces cuando lancé el grito más atroz que se haya escuchado era tan agudo y pedía claramente ayuda, sentía como mis cuerdas vocales querían desgarrarse y como los oídos me zumbaban.

Entonces escuché el ruido de las escaleras, la puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba Marion, ni bien nos vio su cara mostró sorpresa y preocupación. Sus ojos se abrían demasiado y miraba con horror mi rostro, seguramente por la sangre y las heridas que yo aún no había visto, luego observaba el cuchillo con aún mayor horror.

Mi padre me soltó finalmente, mis piernas temblaban tanto que me desplomé en el suelo, él se acercó a Marion y la acorraló contra la pared, alcancé a escuchar lo que había dicho mientras le devolvía el cuchillo que había sacado de la cocina.

-Si dices algo de esto, te quedas en la calle- Luego se fue con paso apresurado, sus pasos se perdían por los pasillos y entretanto Marion me ayudaba a calmarme, lo único que recuerdo después de eso fue romper a llorar entre sus brazos, mis lágrimas silenciosas se mezclaban con el rastro de violencia que resbalaba aún por mi cara.

Desperté en mi cama, Marion sentada a mi lado limpiando mis heridas y preguntando qué había ocurrido, por más que quise no pude responderle, había perdido la voz y el pacto callado tomaba forma en mi cabeza.

Los demás días transcurridos él casi no apareció y cuando estaba yo me aferraba a la presencia de mi fiel compañera de silencio, pidiéndole de alguna manera que no se alejara de mí.

Él intentó una vez más llevarme a su cama, de manera quizás más suave; trataba de convencerme de que de alguna manera era mi deber hacerlo feliz, que si él no era feliz mamá y Jun tampoco lo serían, pero no cedí. Justo cuando volvía a perder la paciencia el timbre sonó y sus compañeros de trabajo se instalaron en la sala hasta casi la madrugada. Era ya el sexto día cuando esto pasó.

Desde aquella horrible experiencia mi habla había desaparecido y sólo soñaba con eso, en las pesadillas Marion no llegaba y él terminaba con lo que empezó, estos sueños eran tan reales que al final parecía como si realmente lo hubiese hecho. Un odio, profundo y lacerante se apoderaba de mí y con él, la venganza.

Ya en el auto Jun me observaba, me empezó a hacer preguntas que yo no podía contestar, alarmada miró a nuestros padres y entre gritos, los tres me pedían que dijera algo, entonces con pánico supieron que yo había perdido la voz.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por su paciencia! Fueron muchos años de desaparición, pero estoy aquí de nuevo.

Un gran abrazo


End file.
